


Trivia Night

by princessoftheworlds



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, trivia night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Steve and Bucky compete to see who knows the most trivia.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Trivia Night

**Author's Note:**

> Self-explanatory. Enjoy!

“Who was F. Scott Fitzgerald’s wife?” Sam asks, eyes fixed on Steve and Bucky as they begin to scribble their answers on their torn sheets of paper.

“C’mon, Sam,” Natasha complains from where she’s sitting cross-legged on the couch. “At least give them something _before_ their time. Steve was practically walking and talking then!”

Steve glares at her. “I was two, Nat. Buck was three.” A beat. “When do you think we were born anyways?”

She rolls her eyes but doesn’t reply.

“Next, Wilson,” Bucky snaps. “Ask us the next question. I gotta beat Rogers.”

“Oh, so it’s just Rogers now?” Steve challenges. “What happened to ‘til death do us apart?’“

“Marriages means nothing when it comes to trivia night,” Bucky shoots back. He quickly worms the glittering ring from the finger of his metal arm and sets it on the coffee table before him. “C’mon, Wilson.”

“I’ll take as much time as I want, Barnes,” Sam retorts, but still, he scans the printed sheet of questions he holds. “Who was Gossip Girl on the CW show Gossip Girl?”

Natasha whistles. “I know you’ve watched that, Steve. It was on the list I gave you.”

“I made it one season in before I gave up.” Steve hastily jots down an answer on his sheet. Bucky is glancing up at the ceiling thoughtfully, pen tapping his lips. “It was too much… drama for me.” He wrinkles his nose.

“Yet you’re friends with Tony Stark,” notes Sam. He watches Bucky scratch something down with his pen before moving on. “When did Alaska become a state?”

Twenty minutes later, Sam has gone through all the questions on his list, and Natasha is totaling the scores, eyes moving swiftly between Steve’s sheet of answers and Bucky’s.

Bucky and Steve are busy glaring at each other, although Bucky has slid his ring back on.

Finally, Natasha says, “And the winner is…” All three men’s heads snap up, their expectant gazes landing on her. She laughs huskily, ropey braid of bright hair swaying. “It was a tie. Clearly, Sam’s bad at picking challenging trivia questions. Both of you got everything correct.”

Sam scowls at her.

“I demand a rematch,” Bucky says. “And this time, Natasha picks the questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik). I tweet and reblog mostly Torchwood with occasionally amusing commentary on nonsense. Please come talk to me and tell me if/how much you like my fic or like ask me about it on tumblr; all my schoolwork has become remote now, and I have limited social interaction.


End file.
